Un dolor imperial
by reyincoloro
Summary: La historia toma lugar diecinueve años después de la guerra en Hogwarts, donde Lord Voldemort resultó vencido. Ya en King's Cross, despidiendo a su hijo, Malfoy encuentra accidentalmente con la mirada de ese algo había creído perdido por años. Y, al parcialmente haberlo encontrarlo, un sentimiento único se desata.


**Los personajes manipulados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.****  
****  
**

* * *

Era el comienzo de lo que, según Draco, sería el peor día de su vida.  
A pesar de haber formado una familia y nada en lo absoluto le faltase, él no era feliz. Casi al instante de haberlo afirmado, se arrepintió en su totalidad. Algo le faltaba, sí, pero su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo. Algo que había perdido aquel último día hace diecinueve años. Algo que recuperar, en esos instantes, le sería imposible.

Astoria, su esposa y Scorpius, su hijo, lo esperaban en la planta baja de su delicado y elegante hogar. Luego de plantearse una y otra vez no perder los estivos, salió del cuarto y bajó con sus amados esposa e hijo. Este último, por más inexpresivo que se forzase a lucir, irradiaba nerviosismo puro, porque el día de la fecha tomaría el expreso a Hogwarts; su vida escolar comenzaría ese mismo día. Y, tal y como su padre, estaba segurísimo de que quedaría en Slytherin.

Luego de aparecerse allí mismo, en la estación King's Cross, Draco guió a su hijo; antes de irse, el chico se despidió de ambos padres, para luego encontrarse con unos amigos que conocía con anterioridad.

Malfoy mayor desvió la mirada sin cuidado, esperando no encontrarse con… Pero ahí estaba él.  
«Ah, mierda» exclamó con desprecio para sus adentros. Y la poca cordura que poseía, salió brutalmente de sus poros hacia Quién-Sabe-Dónde. Incluso notó cómo el poco color que tenía en el rostro se esfumaba, como si de nada se tratara.  
Le dolía la cabeza; no sabía qué hacer.  
Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, intentando calmarse.  
«Respira. Exhala. Respira. Exhala…»

Abrió los ojos con sumo cuidado, combinando aquel movimiento con una mueca de dolor. El dolor no cesaba; es más, se incrementaba segundo a segundo.

«Já» sonrió ante el pensamiento. «Ni que tuviera una…» cicatriz.  
No logró concluir la frase. Incluso sintió un leve picor en su brazo, donde la marca tenebrosa yacía. Y al enfocar nuevamente sus ojos hacia allí, sintió nada más que asfixia al localizar ese verde tan brillante de sus ojos. Malfoy se estremeció.  
Ambos, anonadados, se miraron.  
Sin habla y total y completamente conmocionado, Draco no hizo más que hacer un leve gento con la cabeza en modo de saludo. El de ojos centellantes lo imitó casi al instante, sabiendo poco y nada de cómo debería reaccionar.

Malfoy desvió su vista hacia los alrededores del pelinegro; el chico Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger, e hijos. Y Ginny… Le daba tanto asco mencionarla que incluso sintió arcadas. Sus ojos se posaron en una de sus manos, de la cual una pequeña niña pelirroja se sostenía. Respiró superficialmente, haciendo lo imposible para apartar la mirada de aquella escena tan desgarradora para él. Pero, lamentablemente, su campo de visión se centró en un joven, al que casualmente Potter se le aproximaba.  
«¡Ah! ¿Es en serio?» se dijo, ya enfurecido en su totalidad.

No tenía idea de qué, pero Harry aparentemente le susurraba algo al chico. Este último era, incluso a simple vista, una copia exacta de… Era su padre. El parecido insoportable a tan poca distancia.  
Ahogó un gemido y volteó hacia el expreso; estaba a punto de salir. Vio a Scorpius subirse a zancadas con sus amigos… Draco no lograba concentrarse.

Su corazón se encogía terriblemente a cada latido, se sentía horrible.  
Sujetó su camisa del lado izquierdo con desesperación, intentando penosamente detener ese dolor imperial que tan repentinamente había aparecido y ahora lo carcomía por dentro.

-Eh, Draco –Astoria posó su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo; se la notaba preocupada. -¿Estás bien? –insistió, mirándolo atentamente. Pero él no podía contestar, apenas lograba respirar. Dificultosamente forzó una sonrisa de lo menos convincente.  
-Sí –dijo, volviéndose nuevamente hacia el expreso. Había partido poco antes de que volteara, por lo que lo único que hizo fue verlo pasar.


End file.
